fun_timefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Sr.Chuu/Battletale/Temporada 2: Episodio 3 (Educación Secundaria Desesperatoria)
Sinopsis Empiezan las clases, y Frisk y Chara tienen que acudir a la presentación. A su vez, Megatron ha llegado a la superficie, para infiltrarse en clase de Frisk, pero acaba en la clase de Chara. Después, ocurren distintas cosillas... Episodio Una pequeña retrospectiva y una pequeña presentación Ya han empezado de nuevo las clases. Cada uno vive su jornada escolar como le sale de la punta de los mocos de la nariz. El colegio ha decidido adaptar algunas de las clases, haciendo que sean mixtas al cubo. Dos sexos y dos especies diferentes. Aún así, las clases tienen una pequeña tendencia a ser bastante absurdas, y yo tengo la tendencia a que cuando algo bueno pasa, lo malo está por venir. ¿Por qué? Porque '''Megatron ha vuelto'. ¡El tío no se muere ni queriendo! Lo extraño es que no me ha intentado matar todavía. ¿Quë cojinetes está tramando?'' Se ve la palabra “Retrospectiva” Se ve cómo la persona del epílogo del anterior episodio sigue avanzando, y se acerca a lo que parece ser una tienda Voz: A ver… a pesar de no haber ido a la escuela, creo que los críos y los adultos imbéciles tenían una cosa con la que llevaba dentro los libros o algo. La persona se queda pensativa Voz: (Se acuerda) ¡Coña, se llama “mochila”! Si es que soy subnormal. Voz: (Suspira) En fin, voy a ir apañándomelas para lograr infiltrarme, yo que se. Al fin se muestra quién es la persona, resultando en nada más y nada menos que en el propio Megatron El letrero de “Retrospectiva” desaparece Se cambia absolutamente la escena y se muestra a Frisk y Chara durmiendo juntas, y Chara de repente abre los ojos, y quita el despertador para seguir durmiendo y evitar ir a clases Chara empieza a cerrar los ojos Para la desgracia de la pequeña humana, Papyrus abre la puerta, y con una cuchara, se pone a golpear la cacerola de su otra mano Papyrus: (Mientras sigue dando golpes) ¡Hora de levantarse y de ir a clase, vamos, arriba! Frisk se despierta tranquilamente, como si no pasase nada Chara se levanta con los ojos medio agrietados, y llorando al mismo tiempo Papyrus: (Ve que Chara está despierta) ¡Rápido, humana bajita! ¡O llegarás tarde a clase! Frisk: (con voz de somnolienta) Chara, ¿Has vuelto a apagar el despertador por accidente? Chara: (A Frisk y Papyrus, con cara furiosa) Chicos, salid de aquí, no querréis oír lo que diré a continuación Papyrus sale corriendo de forma cómica ''' '''Chara toma aire para gritar lo mas alto posible Chara: (Gritando) ¡Me cago en la-! Mientras suena un instrumento llamado órgano, se cambia a un vídeo real de la explosión del proyecto Manhattan Se vuelve a la escena donde estaba Chara, y Frisk con la boca abierta Frisk: (Asombrada) Joé, ¿cómo coñas has conseguido decir tantas palabrostias tan bestias en tan poco tiempo? Chara: (Mientras respira agitadamente) Ni… fruta… idea. Se da un salto en el tiempo, y se ve a Frisk y Chara vestidas, con Sans al lado Sans: ¡Bueno, pues ya veo que volvéis a clase! Sans: (Sincero) Pues es una pena, ya que ahora tendremos mucho menos tiempo para pasarlo bien y tal. Papyrus: (Contento) ¡Pero estaréis conmigo mientras hagáis los deberes! Además, ese pan francés de mi hermano retomará su trabajo de vendedor de Hot Dogs. Antes de que se vaya, me dará una lista de las cosas que suele hacer con vosotras. Frisk: (No convencida) No se, Papyrus. No creo que te gusten las cosas de Sans. Papyrus: (Bruscamente a Sans) ¡Trae la lista p'acá! Papyrus lee la lista Papyrus: (Asustado) ¡¿Qué coxis le pasa a mi hermano en la cabeza?! Sans: En fin, me debo ir. ¡Los Hot Dogs no se van a vender solos! Sans: (Con cara de ocultar sorpresas) Creo que os encontraréis con una sorpresa bastante bonica en la clase. Frisk: (Bromeando) Alumnos que causan cánceres unos tras otro, ¿verdad? Papyrus: (Sabiendo la sorpresa) ¡No, otra cosa! Frisk y Chara se van junto a Sans, para la escuela ¿Un nuevo director? Se da un salto en el tiempo, y se ve a Frisk y Chara en frente de la puerta del centro educativo Frisk: Bueno, Chara. Irás a segundo de la ESO, ¿de acuerdo? Chara está con un bigote postizo y gafas Groucho Chara: (Fingiendo acento hindú) ¿Quín is isa Chara di la qui hablas? Frisk: (Intentando ignorarlo) Quítate eso, anda. Chara se quita las gafas Groucho Chara se fija en una panda de chicas con aspecto “macarra” Chara: (Pensando) Y luego mi madre-hermana dice que uso escote. Frisk: (Pensando) La pelorrosa tiene más tetas que yo… ¡Y encima se la ve de 14 años! Frisk: Es igual… vamos a entrar. El director retrasón flipará al verme. Un niño humano se acerca a Frisk por lo que ha oído Niño: Pero si el director murió ayer de repente. Al anochecer, le dio una parada cardíaca y le encontró su hermano menor ésta mañana. Frisk y Chara: (En Shock) ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! Niño: Sí, y su hermano es el nuevo director. Se llama R. Otten Mayer Frisk: (Desconfiada) Ese nombre me da mala espina. Chara: Ya, a mi también. Se da otro salto en el tiempo y se ve al nuevo director, el cual posee un pelo corto y raso, de color rubio, con el extremo superior de color naranja, además de una camisa roja, que recordaba al personaje de Duke Nukem. El director estaba en el aula de Segundo de ESO, pues coincidía que también era tutor de la clase. Director: (Con aire “cool”) ¡Buenos días, chavales! Mi nombre es Ronald Otten Mayer. Pero preferiría que se me llamase R.Otten Mayer, o si queréis, señor Mayer Mayer: Bueno. Quiero que sepáis, que no hay nada que temer. Puede que os asuste mi nombre y penséis que soy duro tal como lo era mi hermano. ¡Pero yo no! Mayer: (Decidido) ¡Yo quiero que OS MOLE aprender, no que os horrorice! Mayer: También me apetece dejar claro que seré vuestro tutor durante éste curso, así que si tenéis algo que os parezca necesario en mente, podéis contarlo. También seré en parte profesor, y os daré matemáticas y Ciencias naturales. El director Mayer escribe en la pizarra la palabra “Presentation”, que se traduce a presentación Mayer: (refiriéndose a los alumnos nuevos) ¡Tenemos bastantes alumnos nuevos que seguro que querrán presentarse! Nuevas incorporaciones escolares La escena pasa a tomar rumbo en la clase de cuarto de ESO. Se ve a varios alumnos humanos, chicos y chicas, de aspecto rebelde. Las chicas tenían tops de distintos colores, y dos tenían los labios pintados Frisk y Bebe andan sentadas una al lado de otra Frisk: (Pensando) Me pregunto quién será el tutor o la tutora… Bebe: Oye, Frisk. ¿Has visto que hay un chaval con la camiseta de “Rocco y Marta”? Frisk: (Sonriendo) ¡Es verdad! Si tiene a Rocco con los portales y todo… Toriel entra por la puerta, y los alumnos ya están correctamente sentados en sus sitios Toriel: (Alegre) ¡Buenos días, clase! Toriel escribe en la pizarra su propio nombre Toriel: Yo soy Toriel, vuestra profesora y tutora en cuarto. Frisk: (Pensando) “Tutora”. Mola… Toriel: Yo seré profesora de Lengua, y espero que os guste éste curso. Toriel: (Como si estuviese discursando) ¡Cuando llegué a la superficie, yo quise aceptar este puesto para que las generaciones futuras tengan una formación correcta! Se oye a un chico al fondo, diciendo “booo, profe. Boo” Frisk: (Al chico de atrás, enojada) ¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres dejarla en paz?! Nadie te obligó a ir a la presentación. Chico del fondo: Calla, repetidora. Frisk: (Molesta) ¡Ya te tocará a ti repetir por tercera vez éste año, niño! Chico del fondo: (Vacilando a Frisk) Que sí, niña. Que sí. Que tú me ayudarás. Bebe: (Al chico del fondo) ¡Tú nos ayudarías si estuvieses calladito! De repente, se empieza a formar un “uoooh” en coro Toriel: (Pensando) Esta clase va a ser un peligro… La escena vuelve a la clase de segundo, viéndose a Kyle delante de todos Kyle: (Nervioso) P-pues… mi nombre es Kyle, y-y tengo 12 años. Vengo del subsuelo y me apetece llevarme bien con la gente. Mayer: De acuerdo, ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? Chara levanta la mano Mayer: (A Chara) Bien, tú serás la siguiente. Mayer: (A los demás) Escuchad atentamente, chicos. Espero que os llevéis bien. Se vuelve a donde está la clase de cuarto de ESO Frisk está presentándose Frisk: ¡Buenas, soy Frisk! Se cambia la escena rápidamente a Segundo Chara: ¡Hola, me llamo Chara! La verdad es que soy nueva aquí… Se cambia otra vez a la clase de cuarto Frisk: La verdad es que ya me conoceréis algunos que hayan repetido conmigo. Pero los que no, fijo que me consideráis nueva Se cambia otra vez a la clase de segundo Chara: En general me gustan las series animadas procedentes de Japón. Voz de un niño de la clase: (A Chara) ¡Friki! Chara se fija en el niño de la clase Chara: (mientras le sangra la nariz) ¡Que te calles! Se cambia de nuevo a cuarto Frisk: Una de las cosas que más me gusta es el humor. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin él? Chico del fondo: (Amargado) ¡El humor es para fracasados! Bebe: (Al chico de atrás) ¡Que cierres la boca ya! Toriel se lleva una mano a la cara Un transformer rediseñado Se cambia a segundo Chara: ¡En fin! Me gustaría llevarme bien con todos. Mayer: (A Chara) Bien, Chara. Puedes sentarte. Mayer: (Al niño de antes) Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Randall. Mayer: ¿Hay alguien más que aún no se haya presentado? Se ve la mano de Megatron levantada Mayer: (A Megatron) Bien, háblanos de ti. Megatron se levanta y se pone en frente de todos Mientras, tanto, en cuarto… Toriel: ¿Hay alguien más que quede por presentarse? Bebe levanta la mano Toriel: ¡Ah, es verdad! Pasa, pequeña. Bebe se pone delante de todos Bebe: Mi nombre es Bebe. Tengo 12 años, pero sin embargo me adelantaron 3 años en las clases. No me consideraría una empollona, y mucho menos una sabelotodo. Me gusta aprender de los errores, pues pienso que consigues mucha experiencia. Por supuesto, también tengo gustos y aficiones. Generalmente programas de televisión y comedias animadas como “Rocco y Marta” son un pasatiempo que me gusta mucho. Bebe: Fin. Bebe vuelve a su sitio Mientras tanto, en segundo… Megatron: (Poniendo la voz un poco más grave) Mi nombre es Jerry Jones, pero algunos me llaman Megatron, por no se qué de los “Transmorfes” o como se llamen. Tengo 13 años, pero soy anormalmente bajo y parezco un niño de 10. Megatron: (Pensando mientras sonríe) Jeje, mi identidad falsa me está yendo genial… Megatron: Entre mis aficiones, están los deportes de riesgo, porque soy un chaval de acción. Mayer: (Pensando) Vaya, éste crío me recuerda… a esos viejos momentos de salto base. Megatron: En fin, espero no liarla parda ni nada aquí. Megatron se sienta, resultando estar detrás de Chara Chara se fija en Megatron Chara: (A Megatron) Oye, tu cara me suena. Megatron se siente extrañado al escuchar a Chara Megatron: (Extrañado, y borde) Ya, pues a mi no me suenas, niña. Chara: (Un poco sorprendida) Oye, tranquilo, viejo. Megatron: (A Chara) Oye, ¿Tú sabes dónde está una humana a la que llaman Frisk? Chara: Ella está repitiendo cuarto. Megatron: (Confuso) Pero si en el subsuelo estaba en primero… Chara: Me contó la historia. Uno de nuestros amigos, Papyrus, no supo calcular la edad de Frisk y la mandó cursos más atrás de lo correspondiente. Megatron: (muy molesto) ¡Me cago en la leche! ¡Mis planes siempre salen mal! Chara empieza a sospechar y a tener vagos recuerdos de Megatron Chara: (A Megatron) En serio, tío. Me suenas de algo. Megatron: (Más borde) Ya, y yo te dije que tú no me suenas de una mierda. Chara se cabrea con él Chara: (Enfadada, murmurando) Imbécil… Se vuelve al Aula de cuarto Toriel: Y espero que os haya gustado la presentación. Mañana empezaremos las clases. Toriel: (Feliz) ¡Podéis ir-! De repente, la puerta se abre bruscamente, viéndose a Flowey agotado, cargando con 2 mochilas Flowey: (Milagrosamente vivo) Frisk… y… la… otra niña… se olvidaron… de sus… mochilas… Frisk: (Preocupada) ¡Flowey, hoy era la presentación! ¡No había que traer mochilas! Flowey toma aire para maldecir, pero se cae debido al agotamiento Toriel: ¡En fin, chicos! ¡Podéis iros! Todos los presentes en la clase se van Toriel: (Perpleja) Vale, eso fue bastante rápido. Fin de la presentación La escena ahora pasa a segundo Mayer: (Satisfecho) ¡Una vez explicado esto, ya podemos marchar! La mayoría de los alumnos se van rápidamente tras escuchar eso Mayer: (Decidido) ¡Estas serán grandes clases! Chara y Megatron se levantan a la vez Kyle: (Mareado) Señor mayer, me encuentro mal… Mayer y Chara van a ver a Kyle Mayer: (visiblemente preocupado) ¿Qué sucede, chico? Chara examina los mofletes de Kyle, y no ve nada raro, pero después pone la mano sobre su frente y salta debido a la atroz temperatura Chara: (Intentando aguantar el dolor de las quemaduras) ¡Éste chaval tiene una fiebre del copón! ¿Dónde está la enfermería y tal? Mayer: Está cerca de primero de ESO. Chara: (A Megatron, apurada) Jerry, luego vamos a buscar a Frisk, así que te recomiendo que me sigas. Megatron: (Tranquilo) Vale. Los cuatro individuos salen de la clase La escena ahora cambia, y se ve a Frisk en el pasillo de las aulas de Tercero y cuarto, que estaban en la planta superior del instituto Frisk: (Impaciente, pensando) Maldita sea, Chara. Deberías haber llegado aquí arriba antes de que yo saliera… Mientras tanto abajo… Kyle ya ha sido recogido por Muffet, y Megatron y Chara han salido de la enfermería Chara: Creo que os vais a llevar bien. Megatron se frota las manos Megatron: (Parodiando a alguien) Excelente. Chara: (Suspira) En fin, solo espero que no te pongas del borde que estuviste antes conmigo. Megatron: (Evitando conflicto) No me gusta que me puedan confundir como uno de esos famosillos. Chara: ¿el 90% de los Youtubers? Megatron: No. Ni se de lo que me hablas. Chara: (Pensando) Ah, coña. Que es un monstruo y aún no se adaptó. Chara se adelanta porque ya empieza a ver a Frisk Chara llega hasta donde estaba Frisk Frisk: (Molesta con Chara) ¿Se puede saber dónde narices andabas? Chara: (Riéndose) Perdona, es que tuve contratiempos Frisk ve que a Chara le ha sangrado la nariz Frisk: (Sospechando) ¿Qué asuntos? Nasales, ¿verdad? Chara: A un niño araña, Kyle creo que se llamaba, le había entrado un mareo gordo, y el director, un dinosaurio llamado Jerry y yo, tuvimos que acompañarle al hospital. Frisk: (Preocupada) ¡Ostras, pedrín! Kyle es muy sensible con su salud. En mi clase también pasaba con una alumna. Frisk: (Murmurando) Aunque luego descubrí que fingía los mareos para liarse porritos con sus amigos navajeros en la calle. Frisk ve las quemaduras en la mano de Chara Frisk: (Extrañada, refiriéndose a la mano) ¿Y eso? Chara: (Mientras se mira la mano) ¡Ah, esto! Nada, que le toqué la frente al niño y sufrí quemaduras. Chara: En fin, el chico bajito se llama Jerry, y quiere conocerte. Frisk: (No ve a nadie aparte) ¿Y dónde está? Chara ve distante a Megatron Chara: ¡Ah, por ahí viene! ¡Hola, humana! Megatron llega, riéndose malévolamente, pero en bajo Megatron: (Parodiando a otra persona, con aire asesino) Hola, humana Frisk rápidamente reacciona y se pone en posición de pelea Megatron: (Riendo sarcásticamente) Ésta humana sigue siendo igual. Frisk: (Molesta) ¡Por dios, Chara! ¡¿Te acuerdas de que fuiste una entidad pero olvidas el careto de éste tío?! Chara: (Flipando) ¿Vosotros dos os conocíais? Megatron: (Feliz, pero burlón) Recuerdo cuando la conocí. Era tan bizarro mi modo de socializar que tuve que saludar a base de puñaladas en las entrañas. Chara se queda con cara de Poker Chara: (Susurrando a Frisk) Este tío está fatal de la olla. Frisk: (Poniendo los ojos en forma de DX, molesta) ¡Chara, tú Trabajaste con él! Chara: No me gustan las bromas. Frisk: (Suspira) Cuando eras una entidad, él fue tu semi-ayudante para intentar destruir el mundo. Chara: (Se acuerda) ¡Ah, ya! El locatis de Megatron. ¿No habías muerto? Megatron: Me han dado un alma con Determinación, y reviví. Frisk: (Pasando del tema) Pues hala. Megatron no puede matarme, y yo tampoco a él. Caso cerrado. Sigamos con nuestras vidas. Chara: (A Frisk) Por cierto, Frisk. ¡El nuevo director es la leche! Si estuvieras en segundo, serías inmensamente feliz. Frisk: No me hace falta. Los profesores dan clase a todos los cursos de la ESO. Chara: ¡El tío es súper alto y tiene el pelo que me encanta! El director Mayer pasa por cerca Mayer: (Mientras sigue caminando) ¡Que paséis un buen día! Los otros 3: (Al unísono) ¡Gracias! El director sale de escena Megatron: (A Frisk) Tarde o temprano tendrás que caer, humana. Tarde o temprano encontraré tu punto débil… Chara: Su punto débil es el Anime “Hoshi No Kabii”. Megatron se da con la mano en la frente Megatron: (Molesto) No hablo de ese tipo de debilidades… Megatron: En fin. Que os den, tengo que robar un hogar para vivir. Bebe va a donde Frisk Bebe: (A Frisk y Chara) Oíd, luego por la tarde se estrena un capítulo de esa nueva serie, “Meth and Phetamine Chara: Nah, estoy ocupada viendo Hoshi No Ka- Frisk interrumpe Frisk: Ésta cría no es feliz si hay humor negro en medio… Frisk: (Decidida) ¡Pero yo sí que voy a verlo! Ese programa es la leche. Bebe: Bien entonces. Una nueva enemistad, gente flipando y mis profesores favoritos Megatron se fija en el pequeño tamaño de Bebe Megatron: (Extrañado, a Bebe) ¿Tú eres del instituto o has venido a buscar a algún hermano mayor? Bebe: (Extrañada por la pregunta) Soy alumna de cuarto, ¿Pasa algo? Megatron: (Incrédulo) ¡¿De cuarto?! ¡Anda y no me tomes el pelo, niña! Bebe: (Se va enfadando) ¡Tengo 12 años y me han adelantado 3 cursos! ¿Pasa algo? Megatron: (Con aires de superioridad) ¡Yo tengo 10 y voy a segundo, así que te gano, enana! Bebe: (Enfadada) Primero, ¡Soy un poco mas alta que tú! Y segundo, tienes tantos cursos adelantados como yo. Pero puede ser que hayas fingido enanismo y modulado la voz para parecer mayor, porque has pensado que me ganabas de curso. Megatron: (Riéndose como si fuera superior) ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Te crees que una niña es más lista que yo! Bebe: Al menos creo ser lista. Pero tu demuestras ser gilipuertas. Megatron: (Cabreado) ¡Pues te reviento! Chara: (Cabreada) ¡SERENAROS YA! Coj-(censura) Frisk: (A Megatron) Tiene bolsas escrotales el asunto. ¿Ya andas ganándote enemigos desde el primer día? Tú no duras una semana aquí por tu forma de ser, ya te lo aseguro. Chara ve a Undyne pasar por la parte de abajo Chara: (A Frisk) Oye, creo que he visto a la Undyne esta pasar por abajo. Frisk se pone a mirar, y ve a Alphys y Mettaton siguiéndola Frisk: (Sorprendido) ¡Ostras, pedrín! Megatron: (Aún enfadado) Me largo. Ya pensaré en cómo matarte, humana alta. Frisk: (Para tomarle el pelo a Megatron) Hala, que te den, amorcete. Megatron se va, pero en vez de bajar, decide hacer un salto por la ventana del aula de tercero Bebe: (Aliviada) Si se ha escoñado, no será asunto mío. No tengo por qué aguantar a ese niñato. Chara: Creo que es tonto. Pero estoy convencida de que es un borde. Frisk: Sí, me recuerda a Eric Karma. Chara, Bebe y Frisk bajan, y siguen disimuladamente a Mettaton Pasa el tiempo, y llegan al aula de educación física Frisk: Vale, Chara. Ésta es el aula de educación física Se ve que el aula tiene una pistas, con dos porterías y dos canastas de baloncesto. Las paredes son marrones, y hay unas puertas con el material de las clases del año Frisk ve a Undyne con ropa deportiva, y Alphys sale de la puerta, con Mettaton recién reiniciado Undyne: (Se lleva un susto) ¡Uah! Frisk: (Se lleva el susto por el grito) ¡Uah! Chara: (Saturada por los gritos) ¡Co-! Frisk: ¡Ya está! El sorpresón de Sans revelado. Undyne: (Gritando eufórica) ¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS! ¡¿Cómo está todo el mundo?! Alphys: (Ve a Chara y Bebe y se pone nerviosa) H-hola, niñas… Mettaton: (Con la cara de “8(“ en la pantalla) ¡Maldita sea, Alphys! ¡¿Por qué me reprogramaste para no poder hacerle pupa a los humanos?! Alphys: Porque no vas a ser Korosensei, y a nadie le gustan los profesores asesinos sin tentáculos. Undyne: (Eufórica) ¡Desde mañana voy a ser vuestra profesora de educación física! Chara: Mola… Frisk: Extremo… Bebe: La verdad, no se qué decir. Undyne: (Eufórica) ¡Tranquilos! ¡No voy a ser tan extrema! ¡Haré cosas que cualquier humano pueda pasar sin problemas! Frisk: (Con cara de incredulez) No estoy tan segura… Alphys: (A Frisk) Oye, ya no tienes que preocuparte por Mettaton. Lo convertí en un robot que no quiere matar humanos. Alphys: Bueno, quiere, pero ya no puede, porque está programado para dar clases de tecnología. Undyne: (Hablando aún fuerte) ¡En fin, Frisk! ¿Quién es esa pequeñaja? Undyne señala a Chara Chara: ¿Quién, yo? Epílogo La escena cambia súbitamente y se ve a todos los residentes de la casa de Papyrus en el salón Papyrus: (Enérgico) ¡Hola, humanas! ¿Qué tal vuestro primer día de clase? ¿Y por qué regresasteis pronto? Frisk: Las presentaciones duran solo una hora, Papyrus. Sans: ¿Entonces no habéis visto la sorpresa? Chara: Ya lo sabemos. Undyne y mettaton de profesores. Papyrus: (Gritando) ¡SANS, DEBERÍAS ESTAR TRABAJANDO! Sans: (Riendo) Y técnicamente lo estoy. Se ve que el carrito de los hot Dogs está al lado del esqueleto cómico Sans: (Bromeando) Estoy vendiendo Hot Dogs en casa, ¿no es eso trabajar? Papyrus: (Cabreado) ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡Pelea como un hombre! En fin, algunos están como cabras. Habrá que esperar un poco a ver qué nos depara el futuro. ''-Fin del episodio'' Referencias y curiosidades Mañana se llenará esto lol Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comedias Categoría:Historias Categoría:Owned by chuu Categoría:Episodios de Battletale